


Searing Hot, Like a Branding Iron - 4x01

by EmmaEsme



Series: Missing Scenes: Castiel's Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angels, Canon Related, Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Righteous Man, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme
Summary: Castiel must retrieve the Righteous Man from Hell.Part of the "Missing Scenes: Castiel's Stories" Series





	Searing Hot, Like a Branding Iron - 4x01

                The halls were sweltering, the air was thick and wet. His shiny new dress shoes clicked on the hard stone floor. If he looked down, he felt as though the floor was shifting, as if molten lava would burst through the cracks at any moment. The unfamiliar sound of his beige coat, swishing around his feet kept the rhythm going. It had been so long since he'd occupied a vessel on Earth, yet, at the same time it felt like only yesterday. Alas, an Angel could not enter Hell without a vessel. The Grace simply wouldn't survive under those conditions. It would slowly snuff out. Unfortunately, finding Jimmy Novak was not easy, but convincing him of the urgency of this mission was simple. The devout human stuck in the back of his mind at all times. He would return him to safety, as soon as it was done. He rounded a corner and was hit in the face with a blast of hot air. In the distance, he could now hear the screams. He knew he was too late. Everything was already set in motion. The First Seal was broken.

                As he approached the Righteous Man, he could see him attacking another damned soul with a fervour. His body moved in a way that showed immense pleasure in his task. His bare shoulders and back were drenched in sweat, perhaps from the heat, or maybe from the effort. Cas recoiled. They had taken too long, he had been here too long. He suddenly had doubts he could even save him at this point. Cas reached out his hand and grasped his arm, just below the shoulder. The Righteous Man let out a wicked scream that echoed through the chamber. He ripped his hand away in pain. In its place, a searing hot, bright red mark, as if he'd touched him with a branding iron. The Righteous Man quickly turned to face him, his eyes pure black, his mouth in a vicious grimace. His hand was raised, ready to attack with the weapon of torture he still grasped. Cas' eyes began to glow a bright blue, he was ready for anything. Just then, the Righteous Man calmed. His body slumped in place and he dropped the weapon. It made a loud crack on the stone floor below. The black bled from his eyes and he looked down at his hands. Before Cas stood his charge, Dean Winchester.

                "What have I done?" Dean asked, incredulous. He turned around and looked at the tormented soul he'd been attacking only moments earlier. It seemed whoever it was had passed out, Dean could only stare, his mouth agape, tears welling in his eyes.

                "Come, Dean. We must go." Cas grabbed him again, hesitantly, but this time nothing happened.

                Dean turned to him. "Where am I? What have I-" He looked again at the broken body behind him. "What have I been doing?!" He screamed, clearly in shock and unable to make sense of his surroundings. He whipped back around to Castiel. "Who are you!?" He demanded suddenly.

                "It doesn't matter. Come, now!" Castiel barked. He knew Dean wouldn't remember what was happening. He would see to it to remove as much as he could before placing him back in his body. Again he pulled Dean, forcing him to move along with him.

                "Wait a minute..." Dean growled, but the Angel was too strong. He had to go with him, he couldn't resist.

                The alarm was sounded and soon everyone, nay, everything in Hell would be looking for them. Dean was a mighty prize to lose, he wouldn't be taken easily. Castiel lead Dean through the twisting corridors with one hand, like a small child. He killed any Demon in their path with the other, taking but a moment to smite them, burning out what was left of their tortured and blackened souls.

                Swiftly, they arrived at an exit point. "Brace yourself Dean." Cas embraced the Righteous Man and unfolded his wings. A glorious white light encompassed them. Dean had to shut his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been so long in the dark, or if there was something about this man that he just couldn't quite look at, no matter how hard he tried. The pair of them shot through creation, time and space. What took only a second, felt like eternity.

                Castiel felt warm. As he embraced this man he felt a rush of sensations, unfamiliar feelings he did not know he possessed.  Things Dean had felt during his life... grief, pain, anger, but also joy, laughter and love. Cas felt these emotions flow into him, as though the Righteous Man's blood mingled with his own.  As though it touched his very Grace. He looked at his charge, taking in his handsome face. His eyes were closed from the immense impact of the Angelic travel. He appeared to be asleep. He appeared peaceful. Cas lost all sight of Jimmy Novak for a moment, he felt ... selfishness? He wanted these feelings as his own, this man as his own. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of jealousy for his vessel. An entity who could have these things. Humanity. _Why can I not have these things?_

In that moment, he fell.

                In the blink of an eye it was over. Castiel laid the Righteous Man's soul into his body. He noticed the mark he'd had left on his arm had already begun to fade. It had become puffy like a scar and was a deep pink colour. Castiel knew it would eventually fade away completely. The mark this man had left on him however... he couldn't' be so sure. With a ruffle of feathers, he was gone before Dean awoke.


End file.
